This is an open non-comparative, 2 stage dose-escalation trial in which patients with refractory solid malignancies will receive Zeneca ZD9331 as a 30 minute infusion daily for 5 days to assess the toxicity profile and anti-tumor activity of ZD9331. Blood and urine will be collected for analysis and x-rays or scans will be performed to measure disease. Following enrollment patients will receive a minimum of 2 treatment cycles depending on response to treatment and tolerability.